


freyja and her chariot

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Play, F/M, I come bearing the gospel of catboy gordie, Infantilism, Master/Pet, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, This is actually very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: melony and gordie have a rare night together, and gordie wants to play.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Melon | Melony
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	freyja and her chariot

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you mel ✨ ily 💕

They’re cuddling on the bed, perfectly innocent when Gordie starts nuzzling into Melony’s neck. “Mm.” Small, unconscious noises escape his mouth as he twists and turns his head, trying to find a comfortable position as well as get his mother’s attention.

“Hmm?” Melony finally notices him with a chuckle. “Do you want something, dear boy?”

“Mrr.” Gordies face flushes red under her loving gaze, looking away in embarrassment. It was much easier to look at his beautiful mother head on when he wore his sunglasses, but Melony forbade them in her household. His house too he guesses. 

“Aw.” Melony coos at him and runs her hand over his head, playing with his hair. The familiar motion drew Gordie deeper and deeper until his hands curled up into loose fists, gently pawing at Melony's side.

Melony chuckles softly. “Alright, I see. Are you my little boy right now or my skitty-cat?”

“Miau.” Gordie mumbles. He kneads Melony’s soft stomach rhythmically, making sure not to push too hard. He’s bigger than Melony in nearly every way but like this he feels small, curling up into her side for comfort. 

Melony tsks above him. “You know how I feel about naked skitty-cats.”

She means his collar. A thin blue band patterned with snowflakes and topped off with a bell that rings at the smallest tilt of his head. It’s humiliating hearing the bell jingle as he makes his way around the house, on his hands and knees of course. Melony rarely leaves him alone when he’s in his headspace, but he doesn’t mind swerving between her legs and pawing at her thighs to get her attention while she answers the phone or prepares dinner. Never when his younger siblings are around through. They might be able to accept their big brother sometimes being their little brother, but Gordie would prefer this part of his and his mother’s relationship be kept secret.

Gordie doesn’t want to get up to fetch it and he definitely doesn’t want Melony to move so he stretches and lies his head on her stomach, effectively pinning her down. “Mrrrrp.”

Melony sighs in defeat. “Naughty boy.” She pets his head anyway, easing him to sleep as he continues to paw at her soft and pillowy stomach, perfect for kneading. She moves to scratch behind his ear and Gordie tries to purr, leaning into her touch. “Does that feel nice, skitty-cat?” 

“Mrrrrrrrr…” Gordie purrs happily. Melony yawns and Gordie ups his efforts, purring loudly to lull her to sleep. 

“Time for a little cat nap I think.” Melony stretches out her arms and pats her chest, beckoning Gordie to come and cuddle. “Come on skitty-cat.”Gordie makes a happy noise and shuffles over to lay on her chest, nuzzling between her breasts and kneading the soft mounds of flesh. “Good boy.” Melony sighs contentedly and rubs her fingers through his hair. 

“Mm… mama…” Gordie vocalizes, stumbling over the word with a thick tongue. 

Melony looks at him, gasping in delight. “Is that my baby boy?”

“Ma.” Gordie continues kneading Melony’s breasts, looking up at her shyly. “Mummy.”

“Aw, baby are you hungry?” Melony coos, already pulling down the collar of her blouse. All her shorts were off the shoulder types, anything with a large neckline. 

“Thank you mummy.” Gordie says, still embarrassed every time they do this. Melony pulls the cup of her bra down and her breast spills out, a mound of soft pale flesh that makes Gordies mouth water. Her nipple is a soft pink, the areola around the nub pale as rose water and Gordie wastes no time wrapping his mouth around the same tit that’s nursed him since he was an infant.

Melony doesn’t produce any milk, not yet, but it’s still comforting to lazily suck at her breast, the soothing motion lulling him to sleep. Definitely better than any pacifier or thumb because he can feel Melony’s chest rising and falling as she drifts off to sleep. 

Gordie can feel his own eyelids growing heavier as he traces his tongue around his mother’s tit, falling deeper and deeper into sleep until his head drops onto her chest, her nipple slipping from his mouth slick with drool.

Gordie loves his mother, through their tiffs and arguments and all. It’s… hard sometimes, to make sense of their relationship but being her skitty-cat and baby boy makes them both happy. 

In his sleep Gordie shifts closer to Melony’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Her heartbeat was the first thing he had ever heard, and he would be blessed to hear it every night for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to the myth of the goddess freya having a chariot being pulled by cats..... because freya= winter= melony and cats= gordie..... I thought it was funny


End file.
